


Swan

by Crimsonyxx



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Dancer Reader, F/M, Gotham City is Terrible, Joker (DCU) Angst, Joker The Clown Prince of Crime, Love at First Sight, Obsessive Joker (DCU), Post prison break Joker, Reader-Insert, Romance, Twisted Romance, Vigilante Joker (DCU), depressed reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonyxx/pseuds/Crimsonyxx
Summary: "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"-He looked majestic. Nothing like you ever saw before. It caught your breath away when his green orbs locked with yours. The corner of his eyes crinkled in delight. You let out a hearty sigh. To say that you’re mesmerized would be an understatement.If he’s the devil then you wouldn't mind falling to hell.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This idea just randomly popped into my head and I decided to write it! I am still continuing my other story though rest assured. But I was just so inspired to write about this so I HAD to. The line at the summary was what started it all honestly lol.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I do!!

Blinding lights showered down your entire body. Reflecting each and every bits of sparkle on your gown. Blurs of audiences filled your vision as you twirled your body in tune. The soft melody turned stronger with every movement you took. You could feel it's reaching the peak as your hands moved in tandem, perfectly synchronized with the music.

It's as if your body was controlled by the melody itself. Your trained muscles worked them self with such delicacy and precision. Just like you rehearsed thousands of times before. Your arm went up and made the last bow before the lights went dark. Your chest heaved up and down rapidly as the flood of claps resonated in the building. You straightened your posture as the lights beamed again. Revealing your form, standing there, as well as the others with you. The deafening sound didn't recede and only went louder when you and the crew bowed.

The feeling you felt in your chest was unlike any other. Even when you had done this countless of times before. Being on stage was something you treasured, dare say the most in the world. The only thing you worked so hard on. The only thing that burned within you.

You went up with a buzz on your chest. You stood up straight. Your heart was filled with unseen pride. The smile in your face indicated that.

After all, it was everything to you.

"We're having another person filling in your spot for the show."

You stood dead on your spot. Were your ears playing tricks on you?

"Sorry- what are?"

"I'm saying that, the new girl, Joanne will be doing the main dance starting from the next show."

You froze at that.

It all felt like a dream.

A nightmare.

The words that fell out of your boss's mouth. The strangling feeling you felt in your throat. The churning in your stomach.

"Wh- but you can't- you can't just decide it like that!" you hated how your voice trembled. It sounded weak. _Pathetic._

"Like I said, there's nothing I could do about it. Sorry."

"No." you cut him off while huffing loudly, taking a sharp intake of breath. Your eyes were shut tight before they fluttered open.

"There is. You're just choosing not to." you stared deep into his eyes. Rage starting to seep into your bones as you bit your lower lips.

“Look. It really is a shame but with a talent like yours, you could do anything. You could still make a living. Teach others, open classes maybe. You could still continue this career. Just not the way it used to be before."

You smirked, mocking. Orbs cast downwards before piercing him back with rage rooted deep within your chest. Your palms curled at your sides. Your eyes started to glaze but you refused to let the tears fall.

"Bullshit." you gritted your teeth as you took a step forward.

"You think I didn't know about your little scheme with that woman? With the money her wretched family offered? Do you think you could fool me?"

The man before you didn't seem fazed by the revelation you just made. His face didn't even flinch, not showing any remorse or shock or guilt. Instead, he just scrunched his lips and shrugged his shoulder.

"Oh, you knew after all." and with that, he took a few steps back before continuing.

"I have to make a living too you know. You're amazing on stage I'll admit. But it's nothing she can't do either."

You glared daggers into the man. You couldn’t believe what he just said. Couldn’t take the words that fell from his damned mouth. Your curled fist trembled at your side.

"You're going to regret this."

Was the last thing you said before you left the building.

You were in your bed, staring at the white ceiling in front of you. It's been weeks since you quit dancing. Fired, to be exact. Even the thought of it still made your chest ache. Your hatred only going stronger. You never came to the show after that. Not daring to even look at it. Didn't even go near the building. You sighed as you put one arm on your face. Obstructing the light shining through.

It's unfair. You trained so hard every single day, straining your body, hurting yourself. Staying late and alone in the studio only to rehearse and rehearse. Even when every muscle in your body screamed. That's all you ever knew. That's all you ever wanted.

But someone with money in their hands could buy your spot so easily. Your hard earned spot. The spot you poured your everything into. You chuckled humorlessly before a tear slipped past your closed lids.

You walked endlessly down the paved road. You couldn't stay cramped inside the apartment for long. Your feet were already itching to take you places. You passed by the streets in a blur, including the people on it.

The only thing that caught your attention was the pages of wanted papers, hung carelessly on the street walls. You gazed at it as the wanted man seemingly stared back at you. His dull orbs looking down at your own.

You remembered the show just like any other citizen in the city. The way he wailed on tv. The harsh truths he spilled. The hardships you all had been through. And the death that soon followed. He was a symbol for your kind.

Or at least many people thought about it that way.

You on the other side didn't think about him like that. He was not evil nor he was a hero. He's just a human who's been through his own hell.

You averted your eyes from the paper, stopping your track of thoughts and continued to walk. You gazed up at the sky. The moon was certainly shining brightly tonight. You sighed loudly.

You decided to walk back to your apartment for the day. Your chest heavy. Your steps felt bounded. Chained. But you're already in front of the building as you gazed up again. You didn't feel like going back to your room. So instead, you went to the rooftop.

You sat just near the edge. Overlooking the city and the night sky. It was certainly beautiful. The only thing that kept its beauty in this crumbling city. The wind blew gently. Caressing your skin delicately as you closed your lids. Immersing yourself in the moment.

You could felt your heart tingled.

Your ears heard a familiar melody, your hands started moving on itself. You took deep breaths as you moved. You soon rose up on your feet. Your whole body moving fluidly to the tune only you could hear. The wind engulfed each and every movement you made. Every snap of your muscles, every twirl and turn your body took. Stroking you with its delicate dance. Your heart started to thump rapidly. Excited.

You felt alive again.

Your dance finally came to an end as you lifted your lids open. You panted lightly. A smile formed on your features and you let a soft chuckle. It was exhilarating to say the least.

But the moment didn't last very long as a series of claps soon vibrated in the air. You snapped your head, alerted at the source of sound as it moved closer and closer. Revealing itself from the darkness.

It was a man.

Smiling wide with paint all across his face. He sauntered closer to you. His hands still clapping in a slow, yet firm rhythm. Your blood went cold when you realized that he was the wanted clown those posters were screaming about.

"That-" he started to spoke. Pausing and holding his breath, stretching his arms wide to emphasize his next words.

"Was so utterly beautiful." He spoke with his whole chest. His green eyes bored into your own as it scrunched up from his smile. You felt a shiver ran up your spine as you took a step back.

"W-what do you want?"

The man seemed to have noticed your behavior before his smile grew even wider. "Oh rest assured, sweetheart. I don't want anything. I was just curious."

The next word that came out of his mouth was not what you had expected at all.

"Because I haven't seen you performing lately."

You stood there, dumbfounded by his answer as you blinked.

"What?"

"I mean-" the man sighed. His shoulder drooping almost animatedly. "I always look forward to your performance, only to be disappointed when another person appeared in your place."

Your heart tugged at his words. You wet your lips slightly out of habit while your eyes glanced downwards. Unable to meet him in the eye.

"So, I thought maybe you'll appear in the next one, but nope." he emphasized the last word with a pop.

"I came to be disappointed again, and again" he studied your silent figure for a second before coming even closer.

"So I decided to look for the answer myself." he placed a finger at your chin, lifting it upwards to meet his orbs. One of his eyebrows was raised, expectantly waiting for your respond.

"Won't you tell me what happened, my dear?"

You struggled to breath properly at that. Your chest constricted with both fear and relief. Relieved to know that there's someone who appreciated your performance. Someone who loved it.

Someone who noticed.

Someone who cared.

But that someone happened to be the same person as the most wanted villain in town.

You took a few shaky breaths, your eyes unfocused as you weighed your options. If he wanted to hurt you, he’d probably had done that by now, wouldn’t he? If you refused, he would probably hurt you for that too, wouldn’t he?

The man before you seemed rather impatient with your silence as he nudged your chin forward. Breaking you from your own thoughts. His lips were spread in a chilling smile. It ran a shiver down your spine.

"I was cast out" you decided to give him the answer. Your words only brought back the feelings you tried so hard to suppress. Your emotions got the best of you again. Your chest started to swell and it was getting harder for you to breathe. You took another deep breath before continuing. 

"Someone paid her way to my spot." you refused to believe that you sound so broken. Your eyes already watering. You bit your lips hard and breathed out roughly.

“And that bastard said it’s nothing that she can’t do either.” You chuckled to yourself as the tears started to fall from your eyes. You immediately broke free from his hold, breaking eye contact. Ashamed at yourself for crying in front of a stranger. A dangerous criminal at that. Your legs shook slightly and you didn't know if it was the fear or the sorrow.

The man before you stayed silent for a moment before shushing you, his hands went up to your face to brush your tears away.

"Sh sh sh it's alright." his thumbs caressed your cheek slowly. You flinched slightly at that. Not expecting him to treat you with any sort of kindness. He leveled his height with yours. Focusing to your features.

"They never deserved you anyway." you looked up at him, and he flashed you his trademark cheshire smile.

"None of those hypocrites deserve you, or your art." he whispered in your ear.

"And that woman? She was nothing compared to you sweetheart. Nothing" His hand went to your hair, caressing it ever so gently. And you didn’t flinch anymore. Nor did you pull away from his touch.

It was so strange but at that moment, you felt safe.

You felt appreciated. You felt understood.

_You felt worthy._

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" he looked down on you with so much adoration in his eyes you almost thought that you were seeing things. He slowly released you from his hold. Taking a few step backwards before offering his hand. He grinned suggestively, chin pointing at the outstretched hand.

Unsure, you gingerly placed your hand in his, before he abruptly pulled you close. Your eyes widened as your body immediately stiffened at the action.

"Relax." his words merely a whisper.

He took the initiation to move and practically dragged you along with him. It took a few movements before the two of you started to synchronize. The dance was something you rarely did or ever did at all. It was unpredictable, rough in the edges. Terribly uncalculated. He danced the way he wanted. The way his heart felt.

And yet, it still held an elegance to it.

And yet, you felt euphoric, dancing to the tune only the two of you could hear.

Swirling around in his arms. Sometimes stepping on his shoes. You started laughing without noticing. And he also did. The sound like a melody to your ears. The moonlight shone brightly, basking the two of you with its gentle shimmer. It made you realize that the man before you looked absolutely stunning. His pale painted skin glinted in the night. Vividly displaying his features, his smile. Saturating the colors of his strands.

He looked majestic. Nothing like you ever saw before. It caught your breath away when his green orbs locked with yours. The corner of his eyes crinkled in delight. You let out a hearty sigh. To say that you’re mesmerized would be an understatement.

If he’s the devil then you wouldn't mind falling to hell.

When he stopped the two of you stayed silent for a while. Only the sound of soft pants could be heard. He chuckled to himself before finally releasing you. The man smiled wide. His red painted lips made it look even wider.

"Thank you" you were the first one to speak this time.

"For all of this." you couldn't find the right words to speak. You didn’t even know what you’re thanking him for. He only hummed in response. His eyes glinted in pure delight. Seemingly satisfied with the event that took place. He was tapping one of his foot playfully, still swaying his body lightly before a series of beeps was heard. His hands reached to the pocket in his suit. Turning the device off.

"Ooops. It looks like time's out." he gazed at you again. His eyes never left your figure the entire time. Burning the memory to the back of his head.

"It's been fun sweetheart." he took light steps backward. His face still facing you. Beaming with a smile so bright it made you do the same.

Just before he turned his back, you shouted

"Wait!" he stopped in his track. Eyes twinkled at you with curiosity

"W--when can I see you again?"

The joker grinned wide at that. His teeth showing between his lips as his green orbs gleamed.

"You'll see."

And with that he disappeared into the darkness which he came from.


	2. Chapter 2

You felt stupid.

And scared.

Frustrated.

And also truly, fully mesmerized. All at the same time. The feelings were causing a havoc inside your chest. Swelling it with so many different emotions. You still couldn't believe yourself for asking that question.

_"When can I see you again?"_

You groaned at yourself. Feeling so utterly stupid that you asked that without even thinking. Most importantly, you couldn't even believe the fact that you just willingly danced with a criminal. At your rooftop. The memory of it brought back feelings you felt just moments ago.

It was raw.

Filling your heart with so many different sensations.

It was nothing you ever felt before and you cursed yourself for that. You didn't want to associate yourself with a fugitive. You never even dreamed of it. And yet here you were, thinking about the said man, silently wishing that he'd come back. You were at your worst when he came. And just like that he managed to piece yourself back together, although not fully. But he still did that. And you couldn't deny that fact. You face palmed yourself before making your way to the bed. Hoping you could drown yourself in your sleep. Shaking off the events that just took place.

It's been weeks since your first encounter with him. And he hadn't shown any trace of coming back. You felt grateful and miserable at the same time. You couldn't even count the times you went up to the roof. Anticipation welling in your chest, hoping to see the red suit amongst the dark night, only to be disappointed when you didn't. You felt like a total fool. Waiting and waiting for someone who wouldn't come.

Maybe it was for your own good.

Maybe you shouldn't even felt this way in the first place.

You huffed loudly. Annoyed with yourself as you shut the tv off. Noting that there's only rumors about his whereabouts. The police were still searching for him with no success. You've been watching the news rather keenly lately. Eager to know more about him. About anything involving the clown. And for what exactly? You didn't want to admit it yourself.

Saying you were charmed by him would be ironic.

Maybe It's time for you to forget about the man. No matter how charming he was. No matter how much you wished to see him again. It's time to stop. You closed your eyes. Taking a sharp intake of air before opening them again.

It was the day you've decided to go to the show again. You mustered up your courage and will, just to see the stage one last time. Just one last time and you'll forget about it.

At least that was the plan.

You sat down in the audience's seat. Your first time being on the watching side and not on the stage. You gulped harshly. The scene felt foreign yet oddly familiar. It was when the light dimmed down and the woman showed up, that you felt sick to your stomach.

You bit your lower lip. Watching with unwavering eyes as she made her way across the stage. Twirling and bending her body when you're the one who should've been there. You gripped the fabric of your dress sharply. Your jaw hardened.

You couldn't do this after all.

And with that you left the performance. Not even midway through but you couldn't stand it. You're not as tough as you think you were. You exited the building as fast as you could. Hoping nobody saw the tears streaming down your cheek.

You found yourself sitting on the rooftop again. Overlooking the cityscape that lit up in the night sky. Skyscrapers stood tall and proud. With lightings that shone in all its might. A far cry from the place where you sat. From the streets that you walked down every day. Where thousands of disgruntled faces met your own, trying to live in this wretched city all the same.

You were deep inside your thoughts before a footstep was heard.

Followed with another, and another.

Whoever it was, the owner seemed deliberate to make their presence known. Each clack of his shoes accentuated that.

You turned your head to face them only to have your breath taken away from you. The man of your dream was there, making his way to yours. Striding ever so confidently it practically beamed out from his entire being. His lips were stretched in smile.

You didn't even realize you were staring until a couple of seconds passed by.

"We meet again, sweetheart" he finally spoke, a breathy chuckle went past his painted lips.

The man sauntered closer to you, light skips between his steps, his lips tugged upwards all the while. Taking a spot right next to yours, he peered into your face.

"Do you miss me, sweetheart?" you exhaled loudly at that. Not realizing you've been holding your breath the entire time.

"Because I do. I missed you a _lo-t_ " he emphasized the word while rolling his eyes, exaggerating his whole demeanor.

"Now that I can't watch your show anymore it’s getting harder to see you"

The flutter in your chest died at that. At the mention of the damned show you were just trying to forget. He seemed to instantly notice the shift in your expression as he immediately rambled.

"Oh no no no no. No. Forget about that excuse of a show. You never belonged there anyway, sweetheart" he edged himself closer, eyes boring into your own as he searched for something. 

At that moment time seemed to have stopped. Ticking ever so slowly as his brilliant green orbs gleamed between white lashes.

And you found yourself magnetized by the sight of it.

Unable to tear away.

Unable to even answer his remark.

The Joker furrowed his eyebrow as he seemed disappointed. You're not sure what it was but he huffed exasperatedly. He murmured something inaudible before his hand went inside his carmine suit and pulled out something abruptly. Placing the object between the two of you. Right in front of your face. You gasped lightly at that, clearly taken by surprise.

Before you were a bouquet of fake flowers, sticking out from a stick. You blinked several times before speaking;

"What the-" he shoved the flowers aside to show his grinning face. Looking overly joyful while displaying his set of teeth.

"Do you like it?" dumbfounded by the whole ordeal, you only managed to croak out.

"Well... I guess, yeah?"

His eyebrows shot up at your answer, the side of his eyes crinkled as he let out a hearty laugh. A moment of silence passed before your own lips tugged upwards. Baffled by his unexpected action.

"See? isn't that _much_ better?" he shrugged the flowers towards you, indicating for you to take them. You studied the fake petals in your hand before returning your gaze towards him. Only to find his eyes still glued on you. The smile never leaving his face.

He proceeded to move closer. Invading your space as his smile grew.

"Speaking of which, I have a surprise for you" he spoke with an imminent glint in his orbs. Shining in pure glee and excitement.

You pursed your lips slightly, not sure how to react against his aggressive nature. He offered his palm forward.

"Let's go" he breathed out, his body buzzing with the thrill of it.

"I have something to show you"

Your heart skipped at that, your stomach twisted in both fear and anticipation.

What are you even doing there? Sitting with a criminal, even considering to take his offer up? Who knows what he'll do to you if you agree to it.

He could kill you.

Or maybe even worse.

He's the killer clown for God's sake.

But the pool of green within his orbs, gleaming with certainty that you never saw before and the beaming smile beneath those red paint made you threw all logic out of the window. At that moment you couldn't even care less. What more do you want in this wretched life now that everything you were was snatched away from you?

Looking at his outstretched hand, your brain went into a haywire. Even though it screamed for you to stay away, to go back into your room and leave, your own palm went up. Placing itself gingerly into his. You're being hypnotized by this man who you didn't even know.

The Joker's smile exploded. Grinning ear to ear as he giggled loudly.

"You're gonna love this, sweetheart" he brought you to stand, his hand gripping your own firmly.

What are you getting yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gooshhh I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner. It's been hanging around in my notes waiting to be perfected but I only did it now. And yeah this is kinda a short chapter compared to before. The next one should involve more joker interaction!! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I tried to make him in character as much as possible. Hopefully this portrays that  
> And also stay safe and healthy wherever you are!!!


End file.
